<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>梦昀·Strawberry and safflower#2 by小千代_ by NCT_Zen97_0701</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370578">梦昀·Strawberry and safflower#2 by小千代_</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701'>NCT_Zen97_0701</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:52:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCT_Zen97_0701/pseuds/NCT_Zen97_0701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>暂无</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>罗渽民/董思成</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>梦昀·Strawberry and safflower#2 by小千代_</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梦昀·Strawberry and safflower#2 by小千代_</p><p>昀昀2002年、身高173设定，in NCT DREAM。<br/>*大家都已经向昀昀表白，昀昀也答应了。多攻文。<br/>本篇主JAEMIN。<br/>——————————————————————————————<br/>“You are my little rose. I want to grow strawberries on you.”<br/>——————————————————————————————<br/>又名Baby Don't Stop<br/>推荐BGM：NCT U - 《Baby Don't Stop》<br/>罗渽民是一位辛勤工作的园丁。<br/>“罗渽民，明天他还要露腹肌跳舞呢，你可别咬他。”钟辰乐在他进去卧室前，皱了皱眉，轻轻嘱咐道。<br/>“那我更要在他身上种草莓了。”罗渽民挑眉笑了笑，反其意而行。<br/>屋里。<br/>罗渽民撩开董思成半解的衬衫，眼前的美好让他血脉偾张。<br/>小孩的乳粒红红的挺立着，房间里的景象氤氲美好。<br/>罗渽民在董思成的锁骨上啃啃咬咬，留下了一朵朵红艳，璀璨，耀眼，娇艳欲滴的深红色玫瑰。<br/>“哥…别这样…啊~明天，明天还要……”<br/>“明天还要露肉？那我更要狠狠欺负你。”罗渽民顺着董思成的肌肤一路种花种莓。红色的咬痕在董思成雪白的皮肤上显得格外妖冶，像雪地中盛开的点点红梅。<br/>“Baby, you are my little flower...”罗渽民凑近董思成耳边说，“You are my little strawberry, my little rose, my little flower...”<br/>董思成本来白净柔滑的皮肤上斑驳无比。那些红的发紫的咬痕，预告着这是一场激烈的性事。<br/>终于，随着董思成的高潮，前奏结束。<br/>正式的乐章，随着罗渽民的性器进入董思成的身体开始。<br/>罗渽民像是园丁一样温柔的对待他的lovely flower。<br/>他轻轻抚了抚小花朵的小腹部位，已经鼓起来一小块了：“Baby，这里，是不是已经有了Jeno的孩子啊？”<br/>“啊~如果，如果哥哥也，也想要一个孩子的话，也，也可以射满昀昀……啊~”<br/>罗渽民猛烈地撞击董思成那里，听到这句话，差一点缴械投降。<br/>“Baby, I want to keep you in my greenhouse...My pretty little flower...Brother loves you...”在情事上，罗渽民喜欢用英文讲荤段子，跟之前英文不好的他出入甚大。<br/>董思成用手臂紧紧抱住罗渽民，吻他的唇瓣。<br/>罗渽民感受到了小孩的主动，抓住小孩的腿，塑成了可以整根没入的姿势，一顶就顶到了头。<br/>“Baby，”罗渽民轻轻说，“Baby要是一个女孩子的话，哥哥是不是已经操到你的宫口了呢？我的骚宝贝啊，哥哥真想把你关起来，把你拷在床上，让你一丝不挂的被哥哥操，把你操晕，操到只能喜欢哥哥一个人……”<br/>董思成感受着罗渽民的巨大性器，用肉穴努力吸着，带着罗渽民进入到更深的地方。而罗渽民为之疯狂。<br/>罗渽民翻个身，就成了骑乘式。<br/>董思成呆愣了一下，听到罗渽民说：“Baby，自己动。”<br/>“好……”董思成扶着罗渽民的腰，微微站起身，再用力坐下，嘴里溢出声声呻吟，让罗渽民十分满意。<br/>才抽插了几下，董思成抚上小腹，抚摸着里面的大物件：“哥哥，娜娜哥哥，你摸，这是你的…啊~大…大肉棒……哈啊~”<br/>“艹”<br/>罗渽民低骂一声。这孩子看着纯的很，怎么这么淫荡！<br/>“怎么不动了？”<br/>感觉到董思成半天没有动作，罗渽民抬起头，问他。<br/>“累了嘛……”董思成肆无忌惮的撒着娇，但是罗渽民却显得冷酷无情。把董思成翻个个儿直接用尽力气进入，把董思成翻来覆去的操，董思成被猛烈的撞击弄得双眼失焦，像是落水者在水中抱住了救命的浮木一般。<br/>最后随着罗渽民的一声低吼，这场激烈的性爱，才宣告结束。</p><p>未完待续、、</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>